In Between The Sheets
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica gets fired and Alex is there to help her out


In Between The Sheets

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Riley just own the story and the OC

Jessica laid in bed with her significant other, Alex Riley. Fully clothed of course. They each did nothing more than lie in bed together in between the bed sheets. She was 21 years old and this was her first serious boyfriend. Ever since she accidentally kept running into him with a lot of coincendental mishaps. Remembering it like yesterday...

"JESSICA GET YOUR BEHIND IN HERE!" Jack, Jessica's boss yelled.

Cringing from his yelling, Jessica ran down the hall of the WWE building to John's office. Sprinting down the hall she didn't notice the tall figure walking towards her. Wearing sandals and running down a hall isn't a good thing to do as Jessica tripped and trying not to fall she grabbed the figure. Instead she brought herself and the mystery person to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Gazing up she almost died.

'Please, no not Alex Riley!' she thought. She was frightened, she could smell it, no not his wonderful intoxicating cologne, the law suit. The two laid frozen on each other until John yelled for Jessica again.

"JESSICA! YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR ASS IN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I have to go...," she said softly. He smirked and got off her and offered his hand. She gladly took it and got up and brushed herself off. Mumbling a thanks to him she then continued down the hall.

After that incident, Jessica did get fired from her intern job at WWE but as she was leaving the building she ran into Alex again. When she accidentally rear ended Alex's car after her brakes to her 1979 Monte Carlo got stuck and her car wouldn't stop. Jessica was suffering a panic attack when she saw what she had done to his car. She practically totaled the whole rear of his car.

For sure Jessica thought Alex would put a restraining order on her. Then one thing led to another after sharing some lunch meetings discussing the payment of the damages with their insurance companies. Jessica kept insisting she'd pay for the damages since it was her fault even though she didn't have the cash.

Jessica, being the nervous, shy, always self-conscious girl didn't realize Alex had a thing for her. Alex was very smooth. One night Alex invited Jessica to his house to discuss some more *legal matters.* The night before Jessica practiced her long *I'm sorry but I don't have the money to pay for the damages* speech. Only she found out it wasn't the money Alex wanted, it was her.

It was one of those incidents in where it just happened. Jessica was in the middle of her *I'm sorry but I don't have the money to pay for the damages* speech when Alex placed a finger to her lips to shut her up. Jessica sat there frozen, here she was, in Alex Riley's living room, sitting on his couch, his finger on her lips, and his blue eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Lets get rid of these for a moment," Alex said bringing his hands up to remove her glasses. Jessica blinked a few times to adjust her eyes, she thanked God she was nearsighted.

"I'll hook you up with some contacts and don't worry about the car," he said before pressing his lips onto hers.

It was like a spark ignited in her. She had never been kissed before and this was all too much for her. She was actually surprised when she found herself kissing Alex back. It felt like their lips were meant for each other only. They kissed for so long when Jessica broke away she was gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" she breathed not being able to find her voice.

"No reason, I just felt like it. Can I do it again?" he asked his blue eyes pleading. Jessica opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Alex capturing her lips again. They kissed again, this time more passionately.

She smiled to the thought. Being with Alex was like heaven for her. After graduating high school, dateless all four years, and going off to a two year college to earn her degree in biology. Where in college she was dateless as well she began to think she would never find a man for herself. She was glad she could find someone as sweet and adorable as Alex.

Jessica spent the next day with her best friend Nadia and her other friends who were very different from her. They were more outgoing and flirty. After spending a day with them, Jessica started to second thought her friendship with them. They wanted to give Jessica a makeover to make her look sexier and appealing, so they took her shopping.

Never in her life has Jessica seen so many clothes that cost so much money. At least she had Alex's credit card. Basically all they did with her was turn her into a snobby looking bitch. Though Jessica did feel sexy in the new clothes she got.

'I hope he doesn't think i'm turning into a bitch-slash-slut,' she thought getting inside the house. Throwing her shopping bags onto the couch, Jessica walked up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom.

Alex's facial expression was priceless when he saw Jessica walk inside the room. He was in the middle of taking off his shoes when his eyes saw a pair of platform boots, going up he was met with some smooth legs, then a black leather skirt.

Following that was a casual blouse, top two buttons unbuttoned showing a little skin, then the sapphire necklace he gave her, and finally he was gazing into a pair of dark brown eyes. Jessica's normally pony tailed hair was let down and had a nice shine to it that made it appear soft and silken.

"Jessica is that you?" Alex asked completely shocked.

"I look slutty don't I?" Jessica sighed staring down at the rug as she felt her face grow warm.

"Oh, no, you look very stunning and beautiful," Alex said walking over to her. Placing a finger under her chin, he gazed into her eyes.

"No matter what you look like i'll like you for you," Alex smirked placing his lips on hers giving her a light kiss.

"Hanging out with Nadia I see?" Alex said resuming to take off his jacket and shirt.

Jessica felt her insides tingle seeing Alex stand in the middle of the room wearing a white wife-beater and a pair of khakis. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down the outline of his chest to his muscular arms right down to his pants. She shook her head from the thoughts she was getting, knowing she'd been hanging out with Nadia and her other friends for too long.

Yawning, Jessica kicked off her black platform boots and laid down on the bed. She waited for Alex to emerge from the bathroom. A few short minutes later he came out wearing only a pair of shorts and climbed into bed with her.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked turning to his side so he could be facing her.

Jessica sighed, "I'm too lazy to change."

She closed her eyes feeling Alex's soft fingertips stroke her long strawbery blonde hair. Even from one light touch, Jessica could feel herself melting. She moaned feeling Alex's mouth cover hers. Alex's arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him.

Their kiss grew deeper and more sensual, as Alex parted her lips with his tongue. Wanting to explore every inch and every crevice of her waiting mouth. Breaking away, Alex gazed into Jessica's eyes.

"What was that for?" Jessica asked breathlessly still recovering from the kiss.

Alex smirked, "You always ask that. I just wanted to check if you were still a good kisser."

"So did I pass?" she asked playfully running her fingertips lightly across his smooth back

"Oh yes, you're an excellent kisser Jessica," Alex murmured capturing her lips once more.

The room suddenly felt hot and heavy for Jessica and she pulled from away the kiss. She couldn't believe from just a sensual kiss, Alex could make her red and sweaty.

"What?" Alex asked when she broke away.

"Alex you're making me hot, it's too much," she smiled.

"I'm making you hot?" Alex asked raising his eyebrow.

Jessica smiled and nodded 'yes.' Sitting up she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her back facing Alex as she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders leaving her in her bra. Lying back down, she put her hand over Alex's torso letting her fingers softly touch his bare skin.

"Something's on your mind isn't there? Nadia brain wash you?" Alex said gazing down at her.

Jessica took a deep breath, "While we were out I don't know she uh-,"

"You are so cute when you're nervous and afraid to say something," Alex said running his hand along the side of her body.

"It's just that...," Alex placed a finger to her chin and lifted it up so he could gaze into her eyes.

"You've been thinking of me and you having sex?" Alex said smirking in a way Jessica has never seen before. Jessica's face turned into a red crimson color, her heart was beating a little faster she could hear it in her ears.

"Well you could say that," she said running her fingers along his side.

"I just did," he smirked.

"I mean we don't have to you know, i'm happy with what we've got here,"

"And i'm happy also, and I knew this day would come when you would be curious about exploring the world of sex and pleasure. You are Catholic aren't you Jessica?"

"Yes I am,"

"I know you have your values, are you sure about this?" Alex asked caressing her cheek.

Jessica laid there for a moment, then she thought of the consequences. "What about protection? I mean, well I don't feel like well having a baby at the moment...," she trailed off.

"If I can hook you up with contacts I think i'll be able get you some of the morning after pill. How does that sound?" Alex asked.

"I did hear it was more than ninety percent effective. I've had my share of Loveline,"

With a smile, Alex planted a kiss on Jessica's forehead, and held her close as they both drifted into sleep anticipating the nights to come.

In the back of his mind, Alex knew the next couple of days would be interesting and ones he and Jessica would never forget. He sat in the kitchen waiting for her to come home from hanging out with Nadia and her friends. He still didn't know why she hung out with those bitches. He heard the familiar sound of her car pulling into the driveway.

Hearing her footsteps coming closer, he heard the door open and the sound of her footsteps. Alex turned around to see the face of his love. No words were necessary as they met each other's gaze. Alex smirked and got up from his chair and walked over to her.

Taking her into a light embrace, he held her elbows and whispered into her ear, "Are you ready? We don't have to remember?"

Gazing into her big brown eyes, she smiled. "I'm sure...," was all she said and that was all Alex needed.

Scooping her into his arms he carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Lying her down on the bed, Alex crawled on top of her, he gazed into her eyes seeing something different in them. The twinkle of lust. He kissed her first, to get her warmed up for what he planned. Alex had wanted to take things a little bit slowly so in the end Jessica would be the ultimate lover. Deep down inside he knew Jessica had it in her to be excellent in bed.

Moving his lips to her neck, he whispered in her ear, "Jessica have you ever touched yourself?"

"Yeah," she breathed kissing his neck and running her hands through his blonde hair.

Alex smirked thinking she was a natural, not letting her mind getting in the way but letting her body control her every move and touch. Lashing his tongue out, Alex licked the side of her face.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself."

Jessica looked embarrassed. "You want me to touch myself in front of you?"

Alex shook his head and grabbed her left hand, sitting up on her legs he slid down her jeans along with her underwear revealing to him her womanhood. He was happy to see her already dripping wet in anticipation. She spread her legs and he watched as her delicate fingers separated her pussy lips showing her throbbing clit and the slit of her virgin opening.

Jessica then started rub her clit between her pointer and index fingers. Alex watched as ecstasy took over her and her juices came flowing out of her. Throwing off his shirt, he proceeded to bend down so he was at level with her cunt. Jessica moaned and arched her back against him feeling Alex's tongue run up and down the opening of her slit. By the way she was shifting in bed, Alex could tell she was already nearing her orgasm.

Assuming his position back on top of her, he captured her lips and whispered, "No not yet."

Reaching down he slowly pulled her hand away and took her two fingers dripping with her wetness into his mouth. Licking them and sucking them, tasting her. Once he licked them dry, he proceeded to plant hungry kisses all over her soft neck.

"Unbutton your blouse from me Jess," Alex murmured.

Meeting his eye, Jessica's fingers reached for the top of her blouse, slowly undoing each button, until her blouse was completely open to reveal her lace covered breasts. Alex helped her off the bed for a moment to rid herself of her blouse.

Cupping her breasts through the lacy material, Alex teased her with his touch and felt her nipples poke through. His fingers went to the frontal clapse of her bra and with one click it snapped open. Pushing the straps over her shoulders he threw it to the floor and his mouth immediately went to one nipple.

Jessica's back arched causing Alex to take her nipple deeper into his mouth. She did touch herself occasionally when she had the chance but nothing could compare to this. The way Alex worked his tongue over her nipples just drove her crazy.

Alex continued to work on her chest. Letting his tongue do all the work, making sure he gave each breast equal attention. Once he satisfied her nipples were pointed from his touch and glistening. Kissing down her stomach, Alex reached the region between her legs.

Parting her legs with his hands the farthest they would go, he buried his face in her cunt. He felt her hands weave into his hair pressing him closer to her womanhood. Alex worked his tongue around Jessica's slit, trying to loosen her up the best he could so she wouldn't hurt that much when he enters her.

His tongue entered her. He felt her tight walls around his tongue. His mouth was watering craving to taste her and he was met with a hit of her juices. Once he lapped up all her juices he ran his tongue over her throbbing clit. Giving it attention bringing her to the edge and stopping her before she would orgasm.

Kissing his way back up the center of her body, Alex captured her lips, letting her taste herself from his lips and tongue. They shared an erotic, passion filled kiss.

Alex's hand traveled down the side of Jessica's body and slid between her legs. He felt her wetness against his fingers. Finding her slit, he inserted his finger into her. Jessica gasped and he stopped when he felt the throbbing vein of her hymen.

Jessica had her eyes squeezed shut trying to surpass the pain. Her breath was coming in short uneven breaths. She held Alex closer to her body and gasped when she felt Alex insert another finger inside her.

"Don't worry baby, you'll be all right," Alex said reassuringly.

Quickly, Alex got up and discarded himself of his jeans and underwear revealing his hardened manhood. He jumped back onto the bed getting ready for a night of passion with Jessica. Kissing her forehead Alex touched the tip of his cock over the opening of her slit.

"Just relax...," Alex whispered and with that said Alex pushed his cock inside her and felt her break open. He stared down at Jessica and saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Jessica nodded, "You know the littlest things make me cry, I'm fine just keep going."

Alex started to ease his cock in and out of her and watched as the painful look on her face turned into a look of ecstasy. It didn't take long for Jessica to get used to his cock. She dug her nails into his back as Alex thrusted into her taking away the pain and replacing it with unparallel pleasure.

"Damn that feels so good, Alex," Jessica murmured.

"It only gets better," Alex whispered giving her a deep thrust before capturing her lips.

She moaned against his lips feeling Alex beginning to go faster. Her heart was beating uncontrollably feeling Alex going faster, ramming his cock into her.

Jessica felt the heat building up in the pit of her stomach and felt she was almost near the edge. Her hips started to thrust upwards, meeting Alex's own thrusts. Feeling like she couldn't contain herself anymore with a loud cry of pleasure Jessica's clit exploded causing her walls to tighten around Alex's hard member.

With a deep grunt Alex's semen came flowing out of him as Jessica's vaginal walls contracted around his length. Jessica felt waves of pleasure come over her and she didn't ever want this beautiful sensation to stop. She has never experienced such an intense orgasm before. Alex's sweaty body laid on top of her as they both held each other tight. The sound of panting breaths filling the room.

As Alex's cock softened, he carefully eased himself out of Jessica and went to his spot on the bed. He laid down beside her pulling her close to him, loving the warmth of her soft body against his. They just laid there in each other's arm in pure silence.

When Alex was fast asleep, Jessica climbed out of bed, slipped on some clothes, fixed her hair into a messy ponytail and quietly headed downstairs to get herself a glass of water. After retrieving it, she went back upstairs and went inside the bathroom. Staring at her reflection she couldn't believe she was no longer a virgin. Her body was still recovering from the pleasure she received from Alex.

Staring at the morning after pill container she got it and stared at it first. Reading the directions and the warnings. Jessica popped open the top and took out the cotton. Shaking out the pills she was directed to take, she threw the pill into her mouth and drank the cold water letting herself digest it.

Taking a deep breath, she exited the bathroom and carefully climbed back into bed next to Alex.

The End


End file.
